


New Perspective

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is actually a dragon, Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, only not really in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos hurried to the radio station after he’d received a rather cryptic text message from Cecil. All it had said was ‘Come to the station. If you’re not busy, of course.’ And, Carlos had discovered, more often than not, Cecil’s simple texts often lead to rather momentous disasters. The last time he’d received a ‘Would you mind popping by?’ from the other, green, acidic sludge had been oozing from his apartment’s walls and burning his furniture. Cecil had asked him politely if he wouldn’t mind figuring out how to get rid of it, while Carlos silently panicked about how Cecil could just sit around his apartment with such a danger literally right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for the lovely Dualscar, over on tumblr, since she's not feeling well~
> 
> This is only my second attempt at Night Vale porn. Hopefully it's better than the first.
> 
> Also, Dragon!Cecil belongs to Dualscar. I just borrow him to play with.
> 
> I should probably also add, in case it's confusing; Cecil is originally a dragon in this 'verse, and somehow got turned human-esque in this. Yup.

Carlos hurried to the radio station after he’d received a rather cryptic text message from Cecil. All it had said was ‘Come to the station. If you’re not busy, of course.’ And, Carlos had discovered, more often than not, Cecil’s simple texts often lead to rather momentous disasters. The last time he’d received a ‘Would you mind popping by?’ from the other, green, acidic sludge had been oozing from his apartment’s walls and burning his furniture. Cecil had asked him politely if he wouldn’t mind figuring out how to get rid of it, while Carlos silently panicked about how Cecil could just sit around his apartment with such a danger literally right next to him.

"Cecil?" Carlos called down the hall, earning a short glare from one of the interns. He knew, though, that Cecil’s show was over, given that none of the speakers around the station were currently playing it, so really. She had no reason to be cross.

He scurried down the short hall to Cecil’s recording booth, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever might await him inside, before opening the door.

"I came as quickly as I could, what-" he paused at the sight before him, mouth slightly agape.

"Hey," Cecil demurred, a fetching purple flush spreading over his cheeks. His very human looking cheeks. Cecil’s size had shrunk considerably from the usual towering gate of a dragon, down to-Well, Carlos wasn’t entirely sure. Cecil wasn’t tall nor short, or fat nor thin. What was quite remarkable, though, were the horns protruding through his hair at the top of his head, the sleek, delicate looking wings that spread from his back, and the slender tail that gently swished back and forth behind him. Not to mention the smattering of purple and silver markings that littered the radio hosts’ body, making him unmistakable.

"What happened?" Carlos gaped, stepping into the booth and gently closing the door behind him.

"Well," Cecil scuffed his foot across the carpet, Carlos taking note for the first time that Cecil was wearing not but a simple bath robe with ‘NVCR’ emblazoned across the left breast, "I’m not quite sure what happened, honestly? I was sitting in the booth, minding my own during the weather, when a flash of light took over the whole room, accompanied by a very strange shrieking sound; like metal on a metal? Anyway, an intern brought me this robe once I was finished my show, and I texted you right after. I didn’t really want to walk home in a bath robe, you know? Since I usually fly. And, yeah. I don’t normally find myself needing clothes."

Carlos took a few steps towards Cecil, eyes flickering over the radio hosts’ form. “You…It’s strange to see you so, well. Small.”

Cecil snorted, fingers curling into the hem of his robe in embarrassment. “It feels strange to be this small, honestly. Everything looks so much bigger. Even you look bigger. Though, still shorter than me, I see.”

Carlos flushed at Cecil’s wide grin, shaking his head slightly. “Insufferable. I’m not short, I’m fun sized,” Carlos huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, don’t I know it," Cecil laughed, causing Carlos to roll his eyes.

"Anyway…Are you completely covered in your usual patterns? This is a very curious turn of events," Carlos hummed, taking a final step towards Cecil, lifting the edge of the robe to peek at the radio hosts’ shoulder.

"As far as I know," Cecil hummed, wasting no time in tugging the knot in the robe tie free, and letting the single article of clothing fall to a heap on the floor. "It is rather curious though, isn’t it?" He twirled as Carlos stepped back to keep from being hit with the other’s wings and tail. "Do I look nice, at least? By human standards?"

Carlos’ cheeks flushed darker at Cecil’s nonchalance over nudity, which only made sense, really. Cecil almost never wore clothes, unless he was trying to make an impression, which was relatively rare. He, instead, more often opted to just wear the harness rig that Carlos had fashioned so they could fly together.

"You look extraordinary," Carlos finally breathed as Cecil began to fidget under his scrutiny. "May I?" he asked, lifting a questioning hand.

"Of course, my Carlos!" Cecil chirped, tucking his hands neatly behind his back as Carlos let his fingers roam freely over the oddly patterned skin of Cecil’s torso. It was strange to Cecil, feeling Carlos’ fingers ghosting over smooth skin, rather than toughened scales. It made him shiver.

"Curious. Very curious," Carlos murmured to himself, moving around Cecil to gently brush his fingers along the skin where Cecil’s wings met his shoulder blades. He pulled his hand away when Cecil shuddered and let out a low whine. "Did I hurt you?!" he asked quickly, poised to step away if necessary. He’d pet Cecil’s wings as a dragon, but he had no idea the sensitivity Cecil might have, given he no longer had scales.

"No," the radio host breathed, "Not at all. I’m fine."

"You sure?" Carlos asked, chewing on his lower lip in apprehension as he moved his fingers back towards Cecil’s skin.

"Yes. I’m very sure."

"Okay," Carlos murmured, mildly doubtful as he avoided the apparent tender area beneath Cecil’s wings, and instead moved to smooth his fingers along the joint of Cecil’s tail and spinal column. It was interesting, really, to get to see exactly how a human physique could adapt to animal-like features. He paused only briefly when Cecil shivered again, only to continue at Cecil’s quick insistence that he was fine.

"Truly, Cecil, this is amazing," Carlos breathed, shifting back to the radio hosts’ front, his fingers feeling around Cecil’s skull for where his horns protruded from his skull, only to find himself being prodded in the stomach. He blinked and looked down, cheeks reddening at realizing that Cecil’s shuddering and sighing had been because of arousal.

"Amazing," Cecil cooed, hands still obediently behind his back, even as Carlos carefully extracted his fingers from Cecil’s hair.

"Oh, Cecil," Carlos murmured, swallowing the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth as he took in the flushed features of the radio host, along with his engorged cock, which didn’t much resemble human genitalia as he was familiar with. Rather, it had obvious ridges along the underside, and tapered into more of a point than the rounded tip of a human male’s penis. Cecil’s seminal fluids also appeared to vary radically from what the scientist was used to, given the fine dribble of liquid that had begun to leak from Cecil’s cock appeared to be as purple as the flush on his cheeks.

"Don’t stop," Cecil whined, bringing Carlos back from his short mental break, his eyes pleading for the scientist to do something, anything.

"Sorry," Carlos murmured, tentatively reaching down to run an experimental finger up along the underside of Cecil’s penis.

And that was it. Cecil’s discipline seemed to be unable to take anymore teasing as he roughly claimed Carlos’ mouth in an eager kiss as he shoved at the scientists’ lab coat and button down shirt.

"Please," Cecil begged between punishing kisses, Carlos unaware Cecil had even sliced his lip open on a sharper than human tooth, until he tasted the tang of blood on his tongue.

"Yes, Cecil," Carlos gasped back, tonguing at the cut on his lip as Cecil pulled away to yank at his belt and divest him of the rest of his clothing.

"You have no idea how long," Cecil mindlessly babbled as he pushed Carlos backwards, shoving at him until he was pressed against the desk in the booth, "how long I’ve wanted you." Cecil manhandled Carlos until he was bent over the desk, pants around his ankles and ass in the air.

"Cecil," Carlos groaned into the desk’s surface, whimpering at the feeling of Cecil’s nails digging into his thighs as his legs were spread as far as his bunched up jeans would allow.

"My Carlos," Cecil growled, pressing open mouthed kisses along Carlos’ shoulder blades and down his spine, nipping every so often to leave small red welts in his wake.

Carlos gasped loudly, his voice caught in a strangled moan at the sudden intrusion of Cecil’s tongue at his entrance, circling and prodding until it pushed inside. His legs quivered as he clawed at the varnish coating the wood, breath coming in short, sharp pants. “Please,” he begged, pressing his forehead against the cool wood, “please!”

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil crooned as he extracted his tongue, standing at his full height once more as he spit into the palm of his hand and slicked himself as well as he could. "My sweet, darling Carlos," he growled, leaning over the scientists’ back at he slowly eased himself inside to sound of Carlos’ strangled moans.

Carlos shuddered bodily once Cecil was fully seated inside him, letting out a low groan as he shifted, the ridges along the underside of Cecil’s cock providing extra stimulation as Cecil gently began to rock his hips. “Cecil,” he keened low in the back of his throat, gasping as the length and girth of Cecil’s cock allowed him to stimulate his prostate on near every slight stroke.

"You’re so tight," Cecil hissed, drawing himself out further to buck into Carlos, making the scientist stifle a cry with his hand and claw at the desk top, "Tight and warm. Better than I ever imagined." He reached forward to pry Carlos’ hand from his mouth, pinning it to the desk instead. "I want to hear you," he growled, slamming into Carlos once more. He grinned as Carlos let out a loud shout, his body shaking as Cecil began to thrust into him in earnest.

"Cecil! Oh, f-Cecil, please!" Carlos all but wailed as Cecil fucked him, the force of his thrusts shoving him further up and against the desk. "Please," he whined, even as Cecil snatched up his free hand to pin against the desk as well, only to draw them back and hold them together against the scientists’ back to give him better leverage.

"Not yet, dear Carlos," Cecil panted, throwing his head back as he drove himself into the scientist over and over, wings spread wide and tail thrashing.

Carlos groaned and nearly sobbed into the desk, crying out in surprise and pleasure when Cecil’s free hand wrapped around his painful and leaking cock.

"There, there," Cecil cooed, drawing himself in close and riding Carlos with short, sharp thrusts as he stroked the scientist in earnest, "I’ve got you."

"Cecil!" Carlos shouted into the wood as he came, hips bucking back into Cecil as his release spattered the carpet below.

Cecil drew his sullied hand up to lick it clean as he resumed his punishing pace, releasing Carlos’ hands so he could hold onto the edge of the desk as Cecil dug his nails into Carlos’ hips and rode him hard.

"Fuck," he hissed, licking his lips as the sound of Carlos’ quiet whimpers, finally slamming fully into the scientist at his release, tossing his head back with a groan as he emptied himself inside.

"Cecil," Carlos’ hoarse voice brought the radio host back to the moment, blinking away his post coital buzz to take note of the way Carlos was shaking in his hold.

"Oh!" he gasped, carefully extracting himself and bundling Carlos to his chest as he let them both settle on the floor in a heap. "I didn’t hurt you, did I?" he asked in worry, brushing sweaty hair from Carlos’ face.

"No," Carlos murmured, though he winced as he tried to yank his tangled pants from around his ankles. Cecil frowned at him, causing him to sigh and roll his eyes slightly. "Okay, I might be a little sore. But it was worth it."

"Sorry," Cecil muttered, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ temple, "I got over enthusiastic."

Carlos chuckled in response, brushing a still mildly trembling hand through Cecil’s hair. “Still worth it.”

Cecil simply shook his head as he buried his nose in Carlos’ hair, letting out a contented sigh. “How long do you think I’ll stay this way?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Don’t know," Carlos hummed, reaching to snatch up his lab coat, "We’ll have to run some tests back at my lab."

"Sounds like a plan," Cecil murmured, snuggling Carlos for a minute longer, before allowing him to rise and get dressed.


End file.
